Wicked Dreams
by Nova1616
Summary: Wicked Dreams is a klaroline fanfiction that goes through all the drama of Klaus' seduction and Tylers protection. Not set in any particular moment in the show. Reviews are very much appreciated! Pairings are KlausxCaroline...StephanxRebekah...DamonxKatherine...ElenaxTobias...BonniexJeremy
1. Chapter 1

**Wicked Dreams**

**Chapter 1:**

…**..Tyler and Caroline….**

Where's Tyler? I'm supposed to meet him here at his house at 3:00. Caroline looks down at her phone, its 3:30! "Tyler..? Tyler!?" She yelled while looking through the Lockwood manor. Tyler sneaks up behind Caroline, grabbing her waist as she turns around. Before she can even let out a sound, he kisses her with a lot of passion. "Ty.." Caroline tried to get in his name but he continues on. "Seriously Ty.. We have to leave!" Caroline begs to Tyler. He rolls his eyes in affection. "The grill can wait a few more minutes!" Tyler says to her leaning in for another kiss. Caroline grabs his hand before he gets too close and starts to walk outside the door. They get into Caroline's car and head to the grill.

…**.Niklaus and Elijah….**

"Niklaus, do we have to?" Elijah asks Klaus as they walk together towards the grill. "You only want to go to the grill at this hour cause of Caroline. Tyler and her have their date around now, don't they?" A smirk goes abound Klaus' face. He continues to walk, not answering Elijah's question.

…**The Grill…**

"Im glad…. What is he doing here?!" yelled Tyler as Klaus walked through the door. Klaus walks strait to the bar, not acknowledging Caroline and Tyler. "Tyler don't, he's not worth it." Caroline says to Tyler knowing he's not going to listen.

Tyler walks over to the bar where Klaus and Elijah are talking to the bartender. "What are you doing here Klaus?" Tyler asks with a agitated voice. "Just having a drink with my mates," Klaus replies to Tyler with a little smile. "You're here cause of Caroline!" Tyler yells at Klaus making a scene at the grill.

Caroline walks up to the bar looking at all the people around them staring and keeping quiet trying to listen in. "Hello Caroline." Klaus greets her with a flirty tone. "Klaus.." Caroline says with irritation in her voice. "Come on Tyler, let's get out of here." Caroline says grabbing Tyler's hand, pulling him out the door. "Bye Caroline" Klaus yells to Caroline as she's walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wicked Games**

**Chapter 2:**

…**..Tyler and Caroline…**

"Uhh he bothers me so much!" Tyler complains to Caroline. "He's clearly trying to get between you and me!" Tyler yells.

"Just ignore him Ty, he'll eventually stop." Caroline tells Tyler trying to calm him down.

"How can you ignore someone who constantly flirts with you and shows up on all of our dates?" Tyler asks Caroline anxious to hear her answer.

"I don't mind because I know he can't break us up, I Love You." Tyler seems relieved and calmed by her answer.

"I love you too." Tyler responds.

…**Caroline: Midnight…**

Caroline tossing, turning, sweating, and moaning.

**(Caroline's Dream)**

Caroline's in a romantic pent house rapped in a hotel robe just exiting the shower. Someone grabs her from behind with his hands on his hips and kisses her passionately. It's the heaviest, most romantic kiss she's even gotten. They travel to the bedroom continuing to make out. He throws her onto the bed then crawls on top of her as she attempts to unbuckle his pants. Then there's a knock on the door.

He gets up, "I'll get it love," he says to her walking to the door.

Caroline waits on the bed thinking of different poses she can do for when Klaus returns. She hears yelling outside the bedroom walls but can't put her finger on it. She figures that Klaus is just yelling at the guy who brought room service. She puts her robe on and runs out of the bedroom up to Klaus and puts her hands around him hoping he would calm down.

"Caroline..?" Bursts in Tyler from outside the room.

…..End of Caroline's dream…..

**(Caroline's Bedroom)**

"Caroline..?" Comes Tyler into her bedroom with a soft whisper tone. "Are you up?" asks Tyler. Caroline rolls over, and keeps turning and sweating in her bed.

"Im sorry" she says real quiet is her sleep.

"Caroline." Tyler says a little louder putting a hand on her shoulder. Caroline wakes up real fast a scared. "Did you have nightmare?" Tyler asks her as he sits down and she snuggles into his shoulder.

"Of some sort, yes." Caroline responds nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wicked Games**

**Chapter 3:**

…**..Tyler, Caroline, Elena…**

Caroline, Tyler, and Elena are walking outside the grill. "We have to order the balloons, cups, streamers," Elena reads off of a list of things she needs to do to Caroline. It's as if Caroline can't hear her though, just a faint humming in the back of her thoughts. She's too busy thinking about the dream she had and keeps having every night. Why would she be dreaming of Klaus… "Caroline!" Elena yells as she stops and waves her hand in front of her. "What is going on with you? You're not yourself. Usually you're the person obsessing on what we have to buy for the spring dance."

"It's just this dream I've been having every night." Caroline replies making it seem like a nightmare.

"Yet she won't tell me what the dreams about." Tyler smiles. Caroline, thoughts still abound her dream, walks a little faster turns and stops right in front of Tyler and kisses him like there's no tomorrow. "Where did that come from?" Tyler asks surprised.

"I've just missed you, that's all." Caroline explains to Tyler. Her knowing the real reason she had kissed him. To get her mind off that dream and off of Klaus.

Elena rolling her eyes at the two of them grabs Caroline's hand. "Sorry I have to steal your girlfriend away from you. So much to do, so little time." Elena rushes off with Caroline. When their far enough from Tyler, Elena asks "So what was that dream about?"

"Why do you want to know?" Caroline asks in a defensive way.

"Well that kiss wasn't just because you missed Tyler. I could hear your heart beat. It had something to do with the dream you keep having, I'm sure of it." Elena says trying to get Caroline to spill what she's been hiding.

"It was nothing." Caroline yells to Elena trying to get her to change the subject. Caroline really didn't want to tell Elena about the dream she'd been having. Elena and Caroline head to the grill to grab a bite before they go shopping for the spring dance. They sit down in a booth by the corner of the building.

"Now tell me what the dream was about. Even if it had nothing to do with the kiss." Elena begs to Caroline making a puppy dog face.

"Fine but no judgment, okay?" Caroline asks to Elena. She figured she'd have to tell Elena sooner than later so she decided that she'll tell her now.

"No judgment!" Elena replies.

"I've been having this dream that starts off in a hotel, a penthouse suit to be exact."

"Oo romantic." Elena says to Caroline. Elena couldn't think of a reason that Caroline wouldn't tell this story to Tyler.

**Meanwhile: Klaus and Elijah**

"No, I want her here! I don't want to keep letting her live out her eternity days in joy!" Klaus yells to Elijah talking about Katherine.

"Okay brother, but let us eat before you go on your hunt." Elijah says to Klaus.

"Fine, pick who shall be the lucky person to join us for lunch." Klaus tells to Elijah.

"I didn't mean people, I meant actual food We need to keep up our appearances."

Klaus and Elijah walk towards the grill as Klaus stops. "Whats wrong brother?" Elijah asks Klaus with a look of concern.

"Caroline... she's in the grill with Elena." Klaus tells Elijah as he smiles. Klaus continues to listen to Caroline as he walks closer to the grill.

…**.Back to Elena and Caroline….**

"Yeah it seems that way doesn't it." Caroline says with a nervous look on her face. "Then its me getting out of the shower with a robe and someone grabs me from behind and kisses me. The best kiss I could ever imagine. Then we go to the bedroom, we start to undress when there's a knock on the door. He opens the door and Tyler comes budging in." Caroline continues with an embarrassed look upon her face.

"Oh my god, Caroline. Who were you dreaming about!?" Elena asks.

"It was Klaus…" Caroline pushes out of her mouth, hesitant to even say.

"Klaus?" Elena yells to Caroline. "You can't be dreaming of Klaus. You're dating Tyler, and Klaus is a bad person!"

"Yeah I know, but I can't help it. I don't control my dreams." Caroline says back to Elena.

…**..Klaus and Elijah…..**

"You heard that right?" Klaus asks Elijah, smiling.

"Yes Niklaus, but that doesn't mean anything. It was just a dream." Elijah tells Klaus trying to get him to go any further with his infatuation with Caroline.

"That dream means everything." Klaus says smiling and walking faster towards the grill.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wicked Games**

**Chapter 4:**

…**.The Grill….**

Tyler walks into the grill. "Don't say anything to Tyler!" Caroline insists to Elena. Caroline stands up and kisses Tyler hello.

"Did you girls get what you needed to get done?" Tyler asks as he sits into a chair next to Caroline.

"Yep, we know where our priorities lie." Elena said glaring at Caroline. Klaus and Elijah walk into the grill. Klaus automatically looks around for Caroline and heads to their table. "This should be interesting." Elena tells Caroline and Tyler as she points out who's headed on over.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asks Klaus very agitated. Caroline doesn't say anything; she assumes that Klaus herd her and Elena's conversation.

"I just came over to say hi to Caroline," Klaus looks over at her, she's looking down at her lap. "Hi Caroline."

"She doesn't want you here!" Tyler yells and stands up in Klaus' face.

"Oh I know, only in her dreams." Klaus smiles and walks away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wicked Dreams**

**Chapter 5:**

…**.. High School …**

"The balloons go over there, the plates go there and they streamers need to be moved to the right!" Caroline is giving instructions to some volunteer freshman. "The spring dance is in 4 hours, this must be set up right!"

"Looks good in here," Elena walks into the school gym, "feeling better then? Has your dreams gone away?" She asks.

"Yes, there all gone. No more dreams about him!" Caroline responds to Elena. She knew that if she told her the truth that her dreams have not gone away she would freak. She decided to act like they are actually gone and ignore them.

"Good, now I have my Caroline back. What can I do to help?" Elena asks.

"Help those freshmen move the streamers, they have no clue what to do." Caroline hands over some tape and Easter color streamers.

"Speaking of guys, where's Stephan and Damon?" Caroline asks Elena.

"I don't know, there off on a road trip, brotherly bonding they said." Elena replies rolling her eyes.

"They expect us to believe that they are on a road trip together, brotherly bonding?" Caroline laughs.

…**Klaus' Manor…**

"A little bit more off of the bottom, it's too long." Klaus orders as he's getting fitted into a tux. Elijah walks into the front door. "Ah Elijah, how do I look?" Klaus asks as he spins around once to get a better look.

"Dashing bother, but why the need for a tux?"

"The Spring Dance." Klaus disclosed.

"You aren't a high school student, you can't attend that dance." Elijah tells Klaus hoping he will give up on trying to win over Caroline.

"Correct, but I am a chaperone and I must finish getting ready for tonight." Klaus says to Elijah walking him to the door.

"What's going to happen tonight Niklaus?" Elijah asks worriedly.

"You'll see…" Klaus replies as he shuts Elijah outside of his house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wicked Dreams**

**Chapter 6:**

…**..Elena's House…..**

"We only have one hour until the dance!" Caroline said rushing through the front door of Elena's house.

"Come in, is Tyler matching your dress with his tie?" Elena asked Caroline.

"Of course, I picked it out for him. It's a light blue." Caroline replied as she opened up her makeup bag. "Oh I almost forgot to ask you. Who are you going with?" She asked.

"Matt is taking me. Rebekah is out of town so I'm his date." Elena responded. "Can you curl this last piece of hair? I can't reach it." Elena asks while handing her curling iron to Caroline.

"Yeah, here, it's good. Now let me see your dress!" Caroline says excitedly. They both put on their dresses. Caroline's dress is a long light blue dress with sparkles on the top half. Elena's is a hot pink short dress.

"It's gorgeous!" Caroline yells as she feels Elena's dress.

"Yours is perfect for you car, I love it!" Elena yells back.

"Where are Tyler and Matt? We've got to go!" Caroline tells Elena as she opens the front door. "There they are." Tyler and Matt are just stepping out of a limo.

"Oh my gosh Tyler, it's perfect!" Caroline says to Tyler as she kisses him. They all get in the limo and head to the spring dance.

…**.High School Gym…**

Caroline, Tyler, Elena, and Matt all walk into the high school gym. "It looks great Caroline!" Says some freshman girls running past them.

"Yeah, it looks really good Car," Tyler says to Caroline kissing her cheek "Matt and I will go get you two drinks." Tyler and Matt go to the refreshments table.

"Look who's here." Elena tells Caroline grabbing and turning her around, pointing to Klaus.

"What is he doing here?" Caroline yells nervously.

"This should be fun.." Elena states with a smile on her face.

Klaus walks up to the refreshments table, "Tyler… Matt." he says taking the drink Tyler just poured. "Thanks."

"What are you doing here Klaus? You're not a student here." Matt asks.

"Im a chaperone, have to watch over all you guys." Klaus replies.

"We all know you're not here to chaperone. You are here to annoy me and flirt with Caroline!" Tyler yells. Caroline and Elena walk over, "Here's your drinks." Tyler gives Caroline a cup filled with fruit punch in it. They walk over to the other side of the gym.

"It looks like your plan to woo Caroline failed brother," Elijah states, Klaus laughs. "Why the amusement Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"That was just a conversation. My plan hasn't even begun." Klaus replies walking out of the school gym.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wicked Dreams**

**Chapter 7:**

…**..School Hallway outside the gymnasium…..**

Klaus and six of his hybrids are all standing in a circle outside the gym. "Do you all understand the plan?" The hybrids all nod at Klaus' question. "Good, at exactly 10 o'clock." Klaus restates walking back into the gymnasium.

…**Gymnasium…. **

Caroline, Tyler, Elena, and Matt are all dancing on the dance floor. There has been five fast songs on in a row now. "I have something for you." Tyler tells Caroline.

"What is it?" Caroline yells over the music.

"It's a surprise. I'll go and get it right now, it's in my locker." Tyler replies leaving Caroline on the dance floor with Elena and Matt.

…**School Hallway…**

Tyler is at his locker putting in his combination when one of the six hybrids comes up behind him and snaps his neck. "Get his feet." Yells the hybrid to the other. Two hybrids carry Tyler to the boiler room as the other four follow. They shut and lock the steel door barricading it in.

…**Meanwhile in the Gym…..**

Tyler walks out of the gym going to get Caroline's present. The first slow song of the night comes on. Elena and Matt step closer together and sway with her arms on his shoulders. Caroline is just standing in the middle of the dance floor about to walk off to the side of the gym when Klaus comes up behind her. "May I have this dance?" Klaus asks. Caroline looks around for Tyler hoping he would stop her. Before Caroline can say no to him, he grabs her hand and twirls her into his arms. She figured its just one dance; Tyler will be back any second. Klaus puts his hands around her waist, Caroline looks down. She doesn't know why she feels so vulnerable around him. "What are you thinking about?" Klaus asks as he lifts up her chin with his hand.

She doesn't want to admit it but something about Klaus is attractive. It's not just his alluring accent and looks. She can't help but think that she's attractive to the dangerous side of him. "Nothing…" Caroline replies with a lie.

"Caroline..?" Klaus says waiting for her to look up at him. "I fancy you." Klaus continues. She looks down and around to the side.

"Why do you go through all this trouble for me?" Caroline asks. She didn't actually want to ask because she's afraid that she might fall in love with the answer he gives.

"I know I don't deserve you but it doesn't stop the way I feel about you. It isn't just your flawless skin and golden hair. You're intelligent, stubborn, respectful, and beautiful and I love the way you make me feel." Klaus replies not mentioning that he loves the person he is around him. Caroline smiles back at him. Klaus leans in to kiss Caroline when Elena interrupts.

"Caroline, Klaus did something with Tyler! We found his hybrids blocking Tyler in the boiler room, they snapped his neck!" Elena yells to Caroline stopping the twos kiss.

Caroline pushes away Klaus and runs to the boiler room. "Tyler!" Caroline yelled, seeing him down on the ground. He starts to slowly get up.

"Im fine, where's Klaus?" Tyler asks.

"Don't worry about him, everything's fine." Caroline replies hoping she could keep everything civilized. She can't believe that she almost fell for Klaus' seduction! Klaus comes walking by the doorway of the boiler room. Caroline walks into the hallway away from everybody and Klaus follows "I can't believe I thought you changed. I can't forget about everything you have done to me and my friends." Caroline cried. "But that doesn't mean you have to be a bad person forever. You're in love with me and I believe anybody capable of love is capable of being saved."Caroline said softly then walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wicked Dreams**

**Chapter 8:**

…**.Caroline's Dream….**

Caroline's in a romantic pent house rapped in a hotel robe just exiting the shower. Klaus grabs her from behind with his hands on his hips and kisses her passionately. It's the heaviest, most romantic kiss she's even gotten. They travel to the bedroom continuing to make out. He throws her onto the bed then crawls on top of her as she attempts to unbuckle his pants. Then there's a knock on the door.

He gets up, "I'll get it love," he says to her walking to the door.

Caroline waits on the bed thinking of different poses she can do for when Klaus returns. She hears yelling outside the bedroom walls but can't put her finger on it. She figures that Klaus is just yelling at the guy who brought room service. She puts her robe on and runs out of the bedroom up to Klaus and puts her hands around him hoping he would calm down.

"Caroline..?" Bursts in Tyler from outside the room. He can't believe what he is seeing.

"..Tyler!" Caroline yells as Tyler runs out of the room. Caroline runs to the door way to see him run out.

"Caroline?" Klaus asks gently, wondering if Caroline is going to go after Tyler or stay with Klaus. Caroline looks down at her feet and backs into the room slowly closing the door.

…**..End of Caroline's dream…..**

"I thought the dreams were over; they only got worse, especially after what he did last night to Tyler. He's manipulating, vindictive, seducing, handsome, and that accent... wait no! I can't let those thoughts get into my head, he isn't Tyler." Caroline expressed to Elena.

"Exactly, just try to get him out of your mind." Elena responded. "Now you have to get out of bed and get ready! We are going to be late to school."

…**High School…**

"What are you going to do about Klaus?" Matt asked Tyler. "He is obsessed with Caroline."

"Nothing…" Tyler answered.

"What do you mean nothing? He is going to try to take Caroline from you."

"I can't do anything Matt!" Tyler yelled, "And Caroline can't be taken from me. Only she can decided to leave and she won't." Tyler stormed off.

"What's wrong with him?" Caroline asked as she walked up behind Matt.

"He's just a little edgy because of what happened with Klaus. Knowing he can't really do anything about it." Matt told Caroline. "He's just worried."

"What is he worried about?" asked Caroline.

"I think he's afraid that Klaus will succeed at winning you, but he won't admit it."

"I'm not a prize to be won!" Caroline snapped at him. That's exactly how she felt though. I prize being tugged and fought over by two participants. The bell rang and they all went to class.

…**After School…**

Caroline walks up behind Tyler and puts her hands around his eyes. "Guess who" Caroline says. Tyler turns around leaving her hands on his shoulders and kisses her.

"I love you Caroline." Tyler tells her as he kisses her again.

"I love you too." Caroline responds and quickly gives him another kiss.

"Okay lovebirds, hope you guys didn't make plans cause I need my best friend tonight!" Elena exclaims. Caroline looks up at Tyler to see if he had any plans that he didn't mention.

"Nope, you two have fun." Tyler tells Elena. As Caroline laughs, she sees Elijah standing on the opposite side of the street. Tyler looks around and sees Elijah. He begins to walk over there,

"Tyler no, I have to talk to him alone." Caroline tells Tyler as she grabs his arm and pulls him back. Tyler agrees, him and Elena will be able to hear them talking anyways so he didn't mind.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asks.

"Have you seen Niklaus?" Elijah asks worriedly.

"No, why would I have seen him?" Caroline asks with a snippy tone.

"He hasn't been home and I haven't seen him since last night." Elijah reveals.

"So, he runs off all the time. What's so important about him leaving this time?"

…**Flash back…**

"Why even bother Niklaus? She is just some girl." Elijah asks.

"She isn't just some girl, she's Caroline. Im not leaving Mystic Falls until she makes her feelings clear to me and she knows mine." Klaus responds.

"I'm pretty sure she knows how you feel and you know she couldn't care less." Elijah tells Klaus.

"Our TRUE feelings." Klaus adds.

…**Outside the school…**

"He made it clear he wasn't going to leave this time." Elijah responded leaving out the details of last night about Klaus wanting to settle down.

Caroline took a second and looked at Elijah, he seemed worried. "You are actually worried about him aren't you?" Caroline asked.

"Yes Caroline. He wouldn't have left without letting me know. He had things to do in Mystic Falls. He's gone." Elijah revealed. Caroline turned around to see if Tyler and Elena were still across the street listening, they were. She turned back around to Elijah and he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wicked Dreams**

**Chapter 9:**

…**Caroline's House…**

"We shouldn't worry about it. He's probably just creating a master plan." Tyler tells Caroline.

"Elijah was worried and he wasn't faking it, I could tell." Caroline responded.

"He has only been gone one night. He could of gone somewhere and not of told Elijah. I doubt he tells Elijah everything."

Caroline realized that she seemed too worried about Klaus. He had only been gone one night but Elijah wasn't acting out his emotions. "Okay we can wait a few days and see what happens."

…**Graveyard…**

"Hurry up, that isn't going to sedate him for long. He heals faster than all of them so we have about 3 minutes."One guy said to the other four guys.

"It would be a lot faster if you helped us Jeremiah." One of the guys yelled back.

"I am supervising everything Brice. You, Noah, Ty, and Tobias are trainees." Jeremiah yelled as he walked towards a mausoleum. Brice, Ty, Tobias, and Noah all followed carrying a body into the doors of the mausoleum.

"This is a huge place to cage an original." Ty said sarcastically. All the trainees looked around the tiny square mausoleum.

"Idiot, there is obviously more to this mausoleum then what we can see." Brice said to Ty as he slapped the back of his head. Jeremiah pulls on one of the statues attached to the wall and it opens up a staircase in the floor.

"Down here." Jeremiah walked down the staircase. It's a dirty underground room with little rooms with bars for walls. It almost looks like a police station. They put the body in one of the cells. "Careful guys, he is half werewolf half vampire. He has more strength then what we are used to having down here so be on guard." Jeremiah explained. "You guys stay here and let me know when he wakes up. Noah, come with me." Jeremiah commanded.

"Why does he always take Noah with him, never one of us?" Ty asked.

"That's cause Noah is his little pet. He will do anything Jeremiah says." Brice responded rolling his eyes.

"Noah is just loyal and doesn't despite Jeremiah." Tobias said snipped. "You will never be the leader as long as Jeremiah is still alive. He has qualities you wouldn't ever be able to have." Brice looked over at Tobias and stood up defensively. Tobias walked up the stairs and out the doors of the mausoleum.

"Just leave him." Ty said to Brice. Brice sat back down in his chair chiseling a wooden stake.

…**Outside the grill…**

"Bonnie you can't go away for the whole summer!" Elena whined.

"It's a great opportunity and we have family friends down there." Bonnie responded. Elena turned around in front of bonnie and started walking backwards on the sidewalk.

"Georgia is too far away for you to go for three months though!" Elena continued. "Cant you just put it off another sum…" Elena bumped into a guy and fell on the sidewalk. "Oh my gosh, sorry." Elena said laughing as she tried to stand up. He helped her up. Elena looked up at who was helping her. This tall handsome guy that she hasn't met yet with dark brown hair and eyes. Elena and the guy stared into each other's eyes.

"Im sorry." He said to Elena.

"No I am, it was my fault. I was walking backwards. Im Elena." She replied continuing to stare into his gorgeous eyes.

"Im Tobias." He said.

"Im bonnie." Bonnie interrupted. "Are you new in town?" She asked.

"Yeah I just moved here with my brothers." Tobias responded. He looked around, "Im sorry I have to go, nice to meet you Bonnie. Will I see you around Elena?" He asked.

"Of course." Elena answered. Once Tobias was gone Bonnie dropped her mouth open looking at Elena.

"He is hot, and he likes you!" Bonnie yelled. Elena just laughed and they continued walking.

…**Under the Mausoleum…**

"Call Jeremiah, he's starting to wake up." Brice demanded. "And where's Tobias, he's been gone awhile." Ty calls Jeremiah to tell him that the original is waking up.

"They're on their way**." **Ty told Brice. Jeremiah and Noah walk in about five minutes later.

"Where's Tobias?" Jeremiah asks.

"Right here, just had to take a walk." Tobias responded as he was walking down the mausoleum stairs.

"He's waking up." Noah stated.

Jeremiah walks over to the cell and looks at the struggling original to wake up. "Klaus, the oldest original, the strongest original, the hybrid original." Klaus just starts to see clearly and runs to the bars using all his strength to break out of the cell. "Yeah… That's not going to work." Jeremiah explained. "Witchcraft can really be a bitch, cant it?"

"Who are you guys?" asked Klaus.

"Ah, something an original doesn't know."Brice jumped in the conversation.

"Out!" Jeremiah yelled to Brice pointing at the door. Klaus smiled.

"It sucks having someone trying to be you and be better than you all at the same time doesn't it?" Klaus said.

Jeremiah looked over at him "Tell me where it is!" He demanded.

"Where what is?" Klaus asked.

"You know exactly what I am talking about." He replied.

"If you want answers than your going to have to answer some of my questions."

Jeremiah responded "Fine, what's your question?"

"Who are you guys?" Klaus asked.

Jeremiah laughed. "We are the iqembu." Klaus looked up him shocked.

"The Faction?" Klaus clarified. "How can that be. There isn't any more, i made sure of that."

"Getting rid of the Faction doesnt prevent more from being trained to be in it. We have been trained since birth to fight vampires, originals to be exact." Jeremiah responded. "We have been pushed passed our physical and mental breaking points and tested to make sure when we are in this moment we know exactly what to do." He continued. "Now, Where is it?"

"Hidden." Klaus responded.

"Im not going to waste time tourturing you, because i know i cant kill you without the right tools, but i can kill everyone you care about right infront of you." Jeremiah yelled.

Klaus laughs, "I dont love anybody." Klaus revealed.

"Well now thats not true. You see, we have kept tabs on you for awhile now. Whats her name?" Jeremiah pretends to think. "Oh yes, Caroline." Klaus runs to the edge of the cell trying to get through to him but its cealed with magic. "Let's see if you'll tell me where the location of the stone is after i kill Caroline." Jeremiah leaves the mauseleum.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wicked Dreams**

**Chapter: 10**

…**Elena's House…**

"Jeremy, hurry up. We are going to be late for school!" Elena yelled up the stairs.

"Have you heard anything from Stephan and Damon?" Alaric asks.

"No..." Elena answers. Jeremy comes jogging down the stairs.

"They will eventually turn up." Alaric tells her. Elena and Jeremy leave the house and drive to school.

…**Mausoleum…**

"Go to the school and enroll as a student, both of you." Jeremiah says to Tobias and Brice. "Keep an eye on Caroline." Tobias and Brice walk out of the Mausoleum and head to the school.

"She will know something is going on." Klaus says to Jeremiah about Caroline.

"We will see about that." Jeremiah responds.

…**High School…**

"Feels like I haven't seen you in awhile Caroline." Elena says as they walk towards bonnie's locker.

"I know, I've been pretty busy with school, Tyler, and the upcoming founders ball."

"Oh my gosh, I forgot about the founders ball!" Elena replies.

"You have to go!" Caroline exclaims.

"Go to what?" Bonnie says.

"They founders ball, you guys have to come." Caroline begs.

"I don't know…" Bonnie says. "Jeremy won't want to go to that."

"Yeah, and I don't have a date." Elena adds on.

"Well, make him come. He will do anything for you. And Elena, anybody in town would love to go to the founders ball with you." Caroline explains.

"Elena!" Bonnie grabs Elena's shoulder and turns her around pointing to the office. "Look, its Tobias. Is he coming to this school?"

"I don't know.. Who is that he is with?" Elena asks as she walks over there.

"Tobias." Elena says as he turns around.

"Hey… Elena right?" Tobias asks already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, are you going to school here now?" Elena asked.

"Yeah I .." Tobias tries to respond as Brice interrupts. "Im Brice."

"Im Elena." She responds curiously.

"Im Tobias' brother." He adds and walks away into a classroom.

"Sorry, he's a little strange." Tobias tells Elena. Caroline and Bonnie walk over to them.

"You already know Bonnie, this is Caroline." Elena introduces. Tobias looks shocked to see that this is the girl that Jeremiah told Brice and him to keep an eye on.

"Nice to meet you." Caroline. "Now that I know who you are, you have to come to the founders ball."

"What's the founders ball?" Tobias asks.

"It's a ball that the founders throw every year." Elena explains.

"So… can you come?" Caroline asks.

"Depends, are you going?" he asks Elena.

"I haven't really thought about it." Elena replies.

Caroline jumps in. "Of course she's coming because her best friend has spent so much of her time making this ball the best founders ball Mystic Falls has ever had."

"Well since you're already going to be going… Do you want to go with me?" Tobias asks Elena. Bonnie and Caroline smile and look at Elena.

"She would love to!" Caroline answers.

Elena looks at Caroline and rolls her eyes. "Yes, I would." Elena adds. The bell rings, "What is your first class?" Elena asks Tobias.

He looks down at his schedule "It looks like Physics."

"That's my first too, you can follow me." Elena tells him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wicked Dreams**

**Chapter: 11**

…**High School…**

Brice looks over at Tobias from across the football field and walks over to him. "What?" Tobias asks.

"You're not supposed to be making friends." Brice tells him. "We have to be looking for the girl, Caroline. You don't know who people are in this town. Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, everything supernatural is in this town."

"Im blending in, something you probably don't know how to do. And it happens that my new friends include the girl, Caroline." Tobias tells Brice. "But they are just normal human beings."

"Okay... just don't get too distracted and DON'T develop feelings. You know what we are here to do, we have to stay on task." Brice commands.

"I know where my priorities lie. Besides, you're not Jeremiah so don't act like it!" Tobias yells.

…**Mausoleum…**

Klaus is just sitting in the cell watching and listening to Jeremiah whisper to Noah. They go up the stairs of the Mausoleum leaving Ty with Klaus. "Nobody tells you much do they?" Klaus says to Ty.

"They tell me what they need to tell me." Ty replies. Klaus listens to see if he can hear Jeremiah and Noah talking up the mausoleum but it seems to be they have left.

. They hear things crashing and falling down in the mausoleum. Ty stands of from his chair to see what the noise is when a vampire comes up behind him and snaps his neck. Another vampire grabs the keys off Ty and unlocks Klaus. "Katarina...? Damon…?" Klaus asks trying to see if it was actually Damon and Katherine.

"Get him out of here, ill burn the body." Damon tells Katherine.

"Just come with us, he's already dead." Katherine responds. Damon, Katherine, and Klaus hurry up the stairs and out of the mausoleum, through the graveyard and into Katherine's car.

Klaus is in the back with Katherine as Damon is driving. "Well you two were the last people I would see trying to help me out of that place." Klaus says.

"Who were they?" Katherine asks him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Klaus responds. "And seeing Damon Salvatore with Katherine Pierce."

"Who were they?" Damon asks.

"The iqembu, the Factions." Klaus reveals. "A group of brothers trained since birth to hunt, fight, torture original vampires. There goal is protect the world from all vampires."

"Well why didnt they kill you then?" Katherine asks.

"They were looking for something." Klaus replies.

"For what?" Damon asked.

Klaus laughs. "You're going to have to do alot more then rescue me to find out the answer to that question.


End file.
